Charmspeak Mistakes
by praetoranna
Summary: Jason and Piper are stuck with the first watch shift on the Argo II for the night. When he brings up Reyna yet again how will Piper react? Two-shot jasiper story.
1. Chapter 1

As a child of Aphrodite, Piper could pretty much convince anyone to give her anything. Fortunately for her friends Piper almost never used her powers for her own personal gain. Sure, she had used her charmspeak on occasion to stop any fights between her friends, or in emergencies but Piper never took advantage of people like that. She was smart enough to know it was wrong. However now, in the heat of the moment, Piper couldn't help but think she should persuade her boyfriend to abandon all his thoughts on Reyna.

Piper wasn't dumb. Ever since Percy and Annabeth had returned from Tartarus and the war with Gaea was drawing closer and closer, Jason's head remained in New Rome. The two had discussed it a few times, usually in the privacy of one of their rooms on the Argo II. Jason would always ask her what they would do after the war and while Piper insisted they return to Camp Half Blood, she could see the longing in Jason's eyes. She knew he felt bad for leaving Reyna in charge of Camp Jupiter but it seemed like any time they were alone now, that's what Jason brought up. Piper wouldn't mind it if she hadn't felt like there was something more going on between the two praetors.

Tonight was the last straw for Piper. Annabeth had assigned them first night's watch and as far as either of them could tell, it would be a quiet night for the demigods. That didn't happen much if at all so Jason and Piper took the opprotunity to kick back on the deck, huddled together in a swamp of blankets. It reminded Piper of their first quest when she had gotten hypothermia and her boyfriend had been there for her next to the fire. She remembered how cold and scared she had been then but looking back on it, their adventure to free Hera seemed so silly compared to the war they were about to plunge into now. Almost immediately Piper was pulled away from the memory when she heard Jason speaking next to her.

" -when Reyna and I watched the enterance to Camp Jupiter." was all that Piper had caught.

She looked up at him, a mask of confusion on her face.

"What?" she asked as Jason stared into the night.

"Tonight," he said, finally looking at Piper. "It just reminds me of when Reyna and I would watch over the tunnel enterance to Camp Jupiter."

Jason knew how jealous Piper would get of Reyna. He spent nights reassuring Piper that nothing had happened between them but Piper couldn't help but think about how good of friends they must've been. She knew they worked together for years before she had even come along.

"Oh." A look of annoyance and hurt spread over the confusion. Jason must've seen it from the way he squeezed her tigher and kissed her cheek though he didn't say anything. An awkward silence fell between the two before Piper squared her shoulders and looked up at her boyfriend.

"You shouldn't talk about her." Piper said, only putting half effort into sounding persuading.

A look of weariness fell over Jason. "I shouldn't," he agreed though the charmspeak was weak. "Why?"

Piper already felt bad about trying to charmspeak Jason. She knew he felt comfortable enough around her to trust her not to use his powers and she felt like she stabbed him in the back. "N-nothing." she stammered.

Jason looked down at her suspiciously before it dawned on him. He didn't want to accuse his girlfriend of anything but he was almost sure she had been trying to manipulate him. "Were you charmspeaking me?" he asked, face cold with regret.

Piper looked down shamefully at her lap, shoes, picking at a whole in her jeans. Anything to avoid Jason's gaze but it was too late. He pushed away from her but grabbed at her arm gently, forcing her to look at him. "Piper! What were you thinking?" Anger flared through his voice but Piper finally met his gaze nervously.

"I uh..." Embarrassment flooded through Piper. She should've been the angry one what with him bringing up Reyna and Camp Jupiter every other sentence but Piper couldn't help feeling ashamed, like she'd betrayed his trust. "I wasn't thinking?" she replied, her voice small.

Jason huffed in disbelief but tried to control his rage. "That's your excuse, Piper? You 'weren't thinking'?" He had completely let go of Piper by now and was only putting more and more distance between the two of them. The sun was still buried somewhere deep in the dark sky though Piper suspected they only had an hour or two of their shift left. That didn't seem to matter though as Jason stormed below deck, waving Piper off. "Forget it."

Piper tried to call her boyfriend back but her voice was caught in her throat. She felt awful. Charmspeaking usually left her feeling empowered but now Piper just wanted to sob. She had completely disrespected her boyfriend but knew there was no point in chasing after him tonight. She'd let him sleep it off before taking her chances and confronting him in the morning.

A few minutes a later Percy stumbled on deck, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Piper was sure Jason had asked him to cover for him and also suspected that they had had an argument but he didn't question her which Piper was incredibly thankful for.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only the morning after Jason and Piper's blowout but her conscience was picking at her deviously, making her feel worse and worse every minute she thought about the previous night. Hazel was supposed to takeover her watch shift early in the morning but Piper insisted on staying awake. She didn't think she would be able to sleep even if she tried.

It wasn't long before the other demigods started filing out on deck, Leo and Coach Hedge at the helm of the ship, Percy and Annabeth watching the sea below while in deep conversation, and Frank coddled up with Hazel down in the mess hall. Piper hadn't seen Jason yet all morning but the seven of them were due for a meeting at breakfast before too long so she'd hope she could talk to him before then. No point in suffering through an awkward meeting, right?

She stumbled below deck, rubbing the exhaustion from her face before she reached Jason's room. Her boyfriend was usually an earlybird which made it all the more nerve racking when he hadn't surfaced from his room yet. Piper knocked on the door softly before calling out, "Jason?" She hesitated before reaching for the knob or saying anything else. "It's Pipe-" The door opened with a small creak before Piper could finish her sentence. Jason was in his usual attire, looking like he'd gotten a lot more sleep than she had. Behind him Piper could see books upon books spread out across his desk like he'd been crashing for some demigod trivia test. Maps were splayed on his bed and Piper guessed that's what he'd been doing all morning. She couldn't blame him for hiding out in his room. She probably would've done the same after last night.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at Piper, his arms folded across his chest though he didn't look as angry as last night. Now he just looked upset and Piper felt a stab at her heart for that. She leaned against the doorway, her hands locked together in front of her.

"Can we talk?" she asked, trying to smile up at him like things weren't incredibly awkward. Piper didn't get a response but instead Jason's door creaked open wider. She stepped inside and moved to sit on the bed, pushing away some of the open maps and patting the seat next to her. Jason hesitated before he sat next to his girlfriend, staring straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night, Jason." she offered, putting a great effort into her voice to sound genuine.

He didn't respond at first and Piper felt like she was being suffocated by the tension. Finally Jason stood, using a lot of hand gestures when he talked. "I just don't understand why, Piper. I've told you there was nothing between Reyna and I."

"I know," she responded, standing and taking Jason's hands in her own. "I just get so frustrated sometimes. You talk about her so fondly, it makes me wonder if you think of going back there." Piper trailed off nervously.

Jason squeezed her hands and kissed her forehead breifly. "I always think about going back to Camp Jupiter, Piper. It was my first home. My friends were all there and I had an important role to the camp but don't think for a second I'd leave you guys behind."

Piper felt better but somehow still in the wrong. She was the guilty one in this argument but somehow Jason was still the bigger person and accepting his girlfriend's appology and she could tell he was sincere. "I'm sorry about charmspeaking you. I'll never do it again."

Jason pulled her into a tight hug. "Swear it on the Styx?"

"Swear it on the Styx."

* * *

**Author's note:** Piper and Jason are **not** my characters. All the credit goes to Rick Riordan. This story is probably taking place after HoH but there aren't spoilers. It's also my first fanfiction so tell me what you think! Should I write more? What should I write? Anyways, thanks for reading! c:


End file.
